


>:(

by orphan_account



Category: Flight Rising, Original Work
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Diary/Journal, Dragons, Fight Scene, Gen, POV First Person, practice, tags for ch 2:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: CH1: Xylon gets angry over an intruder.CH2: Lily went to a mall with Hazel, and writes about it in her diary.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> accidentally posted this so i might edit it later

Xylon growled when his swirled eyes settled on an intruder. He does _not_ like intruders. He alerted his (name) whilst his tail swished in annoyance, and got ready for a fight. Gracefully, he leapt off the cliff, using his wings to break his fall just in time. "Turn back now," he warned the intruder. But the intruder did not listen, they only growled from the dark depths of their hood. "Well, if a fight is what you want, then I suppose I'll have to give you one that you'll remember," Xylon spat. Before the intruder could react, he leapt at them, and bit. _Hard._ The intruder yelped in pain and kicked him off with a powerful leg, snarling.


	2. oops i got another idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diary entry by a young snail girl named Lily.

Lily's Diary  
\-----------------  
Dear diary, today I went to a mall with big sis Hazel! It had lots and lots of people, which was scary, but it was small compared to a normal mall according to big sis. I also got to try out my disguise, and it works well! :D

First, we went to a clothing store! There were many colorful shirts and dresses, and I got to try some on. Hazel let me choose 3 dresses which I liked the most, and she let me keep them! I love my new clothing!

Next, we went to a

[i gave up here, dont think ill ever finish this so im just gonna post it instead of letting it rot]


End file.
